cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
TheCampingRusher
TheCampingRusher, more commonly known as Rusher, (and Brayden by close friends) is a Canadian Minecrafter and YouTuber. Rusher is a real life friend of MrMitch361 and ChildDolphin. Rusher was a member of the Cube group and plays on The Cube SMP, UHC and Cube Evolution servers. He was also a member of H3M. Factions on the Archon Rusher, ChildDolphin and MrMitch361 played factions on their server, the Archon as TeamNudist, which is now known as Famil1y although the name is speculated to soon change. Other friends include RumbleCrumble, also a member of TeamNudist, who has now left the show but is planned to come back one day. A new addition to the team is M4V3R1CK who often records with Rusher. Cube UHC Season 2 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) Season 3 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) Season 4 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) Season 5 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) Season 6 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) Season 7 Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Season 8 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) Season 9 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) Season 10 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) Season 11 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) Season 12 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) Season 13 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) Elimination History *Rusher first appeared in season 2. *He did not participate in seasons 17 - 19 & 21. Quotes Trivia *His death in the seventh season of Cube UHC has become a reoccurring meme. *Rusher, along with Bayani and Pat, are the only participants to ever receive the 1.5st rank. *He is majoring in Business. *He is one of the only UHC participants to have never have died to the environment. *He was the most subscribed YouTuber in the Cube after Kermit in Season 12. (~season 14 if you count SMP) *He placed 12th in all seasons of Cube vs. H3M he participated in, Seasons 1, 2 and 3. *As of July 25, Rusher has kept to his fortnite uploads and is not rejoining the Cube. Gallery Rusher Real Life.jpg Rusher.png Cube Evo - Rusher Thumbnail.png S2 - Twerkaholics.png|UHC Season 2 S4 - Rusher and MrMitch.png UHC S5 - P5.png|UHC Season 5 S6 - Pat and Rusher.png|UHC Season 6 S7 - Rusher.png S8 - Tigermilk.png|Cube UHC Season 8 S9 - Rusher.png|Cube UHC Season 9 S10 - Rusher and MrMitch.png|Cube UHC Season 10 S11 - Rusher.png|Cube UHC Season 11 S12 - Team 7.png|Cube UHC Season 12 S13 - P11.png|Cube UHC Season 13 S14 - T4.png|Cube UHC Season 14 RusherUHC15.png|Cube UHC Season 15 S20 - Rusher.png|Cube UHC Season 20 Rusher.png Category:Cube SMP Category:YouTuber Category:Server Owner Category:Archon Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Evo Category:Original Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:UHC Category:People Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:P Brothers Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Troll Pack SMP Member Category:H3M Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant